


Blood Brothers

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Phineas is introducing his boyfriend, Ferb, to his mom. Her reaction isn't what he expected.





	

 

"Mom, this is Ferb, my boyfriend," I said, motioning to the taller British teen at my side.

 

"Hello, Mrs. Flynn," Ferb said, extending a hand to my mother.

 

Mom looked shocked for a minute, "Phineas, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked me, once she had regained her composure.

 

"Sure Mom," I said, "One minute Ferb, just make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

 

I followed Mom into the living room, "Phineas, you can't go out with him."

 

"What, why can't I? I love him, he makes me feel alive in a way I haven't since Candace died," I said, looking up at my mother.

 

"Phineas…you just can't, it wouldn't work out between the two of you, trust me on this one Phin," she said, pleading me to believe her with her eyes.

 

"Mom, this is something that I want for myself, this is the one thing I've found that makes me feel alive again. I…I can build again, I haven't been able to build since Candace died. I…I think he's my soul mate."

 

Mom froze, "Phin you can't be in a relationship with this boy, I'm not against you being gay, but you can't date  _this_  boy."

 

"Mom, Ferb has a 3.9 GPA, he's the student body president, president of the science club,  _and_  captain of the Quiz Bowl team at his school, what do you have against him?"

 

"I don't have anything against Ferb, I just don't think you two should be together."

 

"Why? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be with Ferb!"

 

"Because Ferb might be your brother!" Mom yelled back at me.

 

I was shocked, "What…what do you mean my…bro-brother?" I stuttered out after a moment.

 

"You are a twin, when you were born I knew I couldn't take care of both of you. So I had to give one of you up."

 

"And you didn't tell me this? This happened fifteen years ago, and you're only telling me this now?" I almost yelled at my mother.

 

"I was going to tell you, on your 13th birthday, but then the accident happened, and…I couldn't drop this on you, on top of all this other stuff," Mom said, dropping onto the couch, "I wanted to protect you from the pain that I had to go through, putting him up for adoption."

 

"So you wait until I find him myself and fall in love with him to tell me? How is this any better?!" I yelled at her, "I thought you told me everything, especially after what happened to Candace."

 

There was a noise from the door. I turned and saw Ferb standing in the doorway.

 

"Hey Ferb," I said, giving him a small wave.

_What's going on? Are you okay?_

 

"I'm fine, Mom just told me something…pretty big," I said, moving to stand next to him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

_What was that?_

 

"That I have a twin brother somewhere out there," I said quietly.

_Interesting, are you okay?_

 

"Yeah, I guess," I said, burying my face in Ferb's shirt, breathing in the scent that I already knew I would be able to pick from a room filled with a million others.

_Are you sure? You seem quite shaken up about it._

 

"Yeah, I'll be fine…just…don't…don't leave me, okay?" I asked, looking up into Ferb's bright green eyes.

_I could never leave you Phin, you know that._

 

"I know you wouldn't now…but if you knew…"

 

Ferb pulled away slightly,  _Phin what is it._

 

"Mom thinks that…you are my twin."

_Phin…it's possible, I mean you know I was adopted, and the timeline's right…_

 

"No, it's not possible. That would mean I would have to give you up, and I can't do that, my life's been a living hell these past two years, and you are the only thing that kept me from killing myself, because that's the point I was at when you came into my life, I was going to kill myself the very next day, but you, you showed me so much kindness and compassion in the five minutes that I was with you that day, that it gave me the will to keep on living. If you left, I would be right at that point again."

_Phin, even if you do turn out to be my brother, I wouldn't just leave you, I will always be here for you. Always, I promise._

 

"But it wouldn't be the same, you would be my brother. And I couldn't do this," I said, leaning up and kissing him.

 

"Phin, why are you talking to yourself?" Mom asked, looking worried for my sanity.

 

I ignored her, Ferb didn't even have to say a word for me to know everything he was thinking.

_Phin, I don't care what happens, if they try to keep us apart, I will tear the city apart to get to you._ Ferb hugged me,  _You'll always be mine, Phin. No matter what._

 

"I love you Ferb," I said, looking up at him, "Forever and always."

 

Ferb kissed the top of my head, "I love you too, Phin, forever and always."

 

I just smiled, and wrapped my arms around him, nothing would take Ferb away from me. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted on my account on Fanfiction.net  
> This story was not beta read, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
